Persona Dreams and Revelations
by ShikoTAG
Summary: Tagoya is a big but peaceful city in Japan. Well, it is unless you count the appearences of shadows attacking anyone on sight. However, not only is Tagoya in trouble, the fate of the world lies undecided and and a new threat aproaches. Will a hero rise and fight back, or will the world be lost forever in darkness.
1. Chapter 1 The Experience

Persona Dreams and Revelation

Chapter 1. The Experience

The world started as a place of peace and providence. Everything was happy and peaceful, but then the betrayal occurred. The persuasion of a of a serpent unto the first living mortals to disobey the orders of god not only formed the sin of rebellion, but also the feeling of curiosity. Over time, new sins were introduced as new emotions formed, some being able to control these emotions to form powerful beings known as Personas and were used to fight rejected emotions known as shadows. Though the fate of the world lies undecided, but a new is upon it and one must stand to fight or the world will be lost forever.

Sunday August 31, 2012 5:30PM

In the city of Nagoya Japan, a lot goes on. Crime rates are high, robberies are common, and violence occurs daily. Though, it has its upside due to the fact of good security, chivalrous citizens, and a polite environment. At the airport, a boy with blonde, spiky hair exits the plane and is greeted by a well-dressed man

Well-dressed man: Greetings, you must be Zephios Hikarimichi (bows)

Zephios: Yes, but that's not necessary

Well-dressed man: Oh yes but it is. In Japan , when one bows, he is greeting the other. That is a sign of respect. I forgot that you are from America

Zephios: So who are you

Well-dressed man: I'm merely a chauffer for your trip home. Come now, it's about time we head off.

Zephios and the well-dressed man enter a black car outside the airport. The man starts the car and drives off to the north.

Well-dressed msn: Now tell me about yourself.

Zephios: I am fifteen years old, I am from the state of Tennessee, and starting school as a sophomore tomorrow.

Well-dressed man: Why did you come to Japan?

Zephios: Because my parents died for reasons unknown and I was transferred here for my own safety, or that's what I was told. Now can you tell me about yourself now.

Well-dressed man: What's the point, you would find it boring and it's pretty bland so what's the point.

Zephios: How much farther is the dorm?

Well-dressed man: About thirty minutes

All of a sudden, a black, goo-ridden monster with a mask for a face appears and heads after the car.

Zephios: What the hell is that thing?

Well-dressed man: I don't think you want to find out (steps on the gas pedal)

They speed changes from forty to ninety five miles per hour. Luckily there wasn't much traffic to deal, but the creature was fast and was closing in.

Zephios: Fire a gun, ram into it , DO SOMETHING!

Well-dressed man: Close your eyes

As Zephios closed his eyes, the monster was about to strike the car when the man formed a ball of light

Well-dressed man: PERSONA!

The man launches the ball at the monster. After collision, the monster is gone without a trace and they return to normal speed.

Well-dressed man: You can open your eyes now.

Zephios: (opens eyes) What was that thing

Well-dressed man: That was a shadow

Zephios: How do you get rid of these things.

Well-dressed man: That you must find out on your own.

They arrive at the dorm and exit the car and enter the dorm.

Well-dressed man: Here's the map of the place and the key to your room. All of your belongings are waiting for you in your room. If you have any more questions, ask one of the staff members. (Leaves)

The dorm was huge, guys were everywhere, and pictures were hung everywhere. As Zephios stared at the map and walked, a group of boys observed him.

Black haired boy: Hey is that the American that I keep hearing about?

Blue haired boy: No idea

Brown haired boy: American or not, if he gets in our way, he'll regret crossing the Pacific

Zephios looked up from his map to find his room. When he unlocked the door, he was greeted by a short haired boy with black hair.

Short haired boy: HELOOOOOO ROOOMIIIIEEEE, Nice to meet ya my name is Pat and what's yours?

Zephios: Uhhhhh, Zephios (bows)

Pat: You don't have to bow to me just the adults.

Zephios: Oh

Pat; I'd know because I made the same mistake you did when I arrived here because I'm an American too.

Zephios: Where're you from

Pat: Dallas Texas, we had so much fun till my dad got a job down here, then my mom died so he dropped me off here.

Zephios: (sigh) At least you have someone left (pulls out a family picture)

Pat: That sucks msn. Hey why I don't I give you the grand tour of where you'll be staying for the rest of high school.

They enter to find a sofa, TV, one window, small table in front of the of the sofa and a nightstand with a lamp on top. To the north laid a hallway with a kitchen to the east and at the end laid a door to the north and a door to the east.

Pat: (points to the northern) That's the bathroom (points to the eastern door) and that's the bedroom. We might as well head there now.

When they open the door, they found two separate beds, one desk, nightstands with lamps next to the beds, a smaller TV, a dresser with the name, "Pat", on it, and boxes of Zephios's belongings to the east.

Pat: What do you think?

Zephios: It's better than what I thought.

Pat: Ok, now Imma make some Ramen now since you're my guest.

After a bowl of Ramen, Zephios and Pat silently talked till 10:00PM then went to bed

In bed

Zephios: (In thought) Well tomorrow starts my first day in a Japanese High School. What will people think of me, will they discriminate me? Whatever, all that matters is that I make it through as fast as possible. (Falls asleep)

Zephios awakens in a purple fog then sees a hooded figure

Zephios: Who are you?

Hooded figure: You will find out eventually, but now is not the time. Now it is time I learn more about you.

Zephios: You tell me who you are and I might spill

Hooded figure: Who said you had a choice. (Lifts hand)

Suddenly, a bunch of shadows appear surrounding Zephios and the figure. The figure lifts his right hand and three items appear; a sword, a staff, and a shield.

Hooded figure: Now choose your weapon and if you still refuse to cooperate then you will die here. Good luck (warps)

The shadows close in on Zephios, but he grabs the sword and slashed one shadow in half

The figure reappears

Hooded figure: I see you like fighting with an extended arm then your mind or defending against your opponent's attacks.

A shadow attempts to slash the figure, but the figure counters by firing a burst of light and cutting six times with a knife.

Hooded figure: But, you have much to learn. Until we meet again.

The fog and shadow start to fade and Zephios awakens

Monday September 1sr 2012 6:00AM

Pat (yawns) Wow, you can actually wake up on your own, I'm impressed. Now you should get ready because the bus comes in forty minutes. I'll take you out there when it's time.

6:40AM

Zephios and Pat are waiting outside the dorm with ten other guys waiting for the bus. Zephios has on a green and black backpack with school supplies, his iPhone, and some ear buds while Pat has on a red and black backpack with the same items in it.

Zephios: So what's our school like?

Pat: It's pretty stable, you'll occasionally run into pervs or cocky know-its-alls, but it's pretty cool

Zephios: The teachers?

Pat: They're all pretty nice actually. Speaking of school, you can read Japanese can't you?

Zephios: Yeah, I studied on the way here. Though it can use some work.

Pat; No worries, if you need help just ask me.

Zephios: Thanks

The school bus arrived. As Zephios and Pat enter, Zephios goes for a seat with a short haired girl with black hair, but feels a tug at his arm by the Blue haired boy from yesterday

Blue haired boy: Hey, you're in my seat

Pat glares at him.

Short haired girl: Just leave him alone, he doesn't know better.

Blue haired boy: Are you serious! You'd rather sit by some random exchange student then a best friend

Short haired girl: It's not that, it's just that I had a crappy morning and I don't want anything else to happen.

Blue haired boy: You know what, I don't care anymore. Sit next the American, I could care less. It's bad enough we have Koreans, now Americans that will drag Japan down to hell with them.

A sudden form of a chaos swept across Zephios's mind as Pat ran up to the boy and punched him in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Pat: LISTEN HERE HIDORI, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT FROM YEAR 1, BUT WHEN YOU HURT MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!

Hidori: Why you (Kicks Pat to the ground) I'll teach you to be smart with me.

The fight is beginning to escalate then a question appears in Zephios's mind

What should I do?

Break it up

Watch and see what happens

Join Pat

Pat and Hidori charge at each other, but Zephios intersects and grabs both of their fists and twists.

Zephios: ENOUGH!

There was a pause. The suspense was getting to everyone to the curiosity of what will happen next. The bus driver stopped the bus to see what was going , Hidori kicks Zephios in the face, sending him to the ground. Upon impact, Zephios covers his throbbing jaw to find blood on his hand. He stands up looking face down, then looks up.

Zephios: ! (Charges)

Hidori attempts to punch him, but Zephios grabs his wrist and uppercuts his stomach. Then, axe kicks him in the jaw and grabs him by the neck, pushes him to the window, and squeezes as hard. Hidori is terrified because of the look Zephios gave him as he did. Then, he realizes the people are staring drops him, and dashes to the door.

Bus driver: Hey kid STOP!

Zephios ignored as he forced the bus door open.

Zephios is hiding beside a tree, trembling with tears in his eyes.

Zephios (trembling) I knew I didn't belong here. First day of school and I've already fucked up. Why couldn't I stay in America (tears overflow) Why did they have to die and leave me all alone, to be hated upon and cause suffering.

A shadow appears from behind the tree.

Shadow: You're right, you don't belong anywhere

Zephios recognizes the shadow's presence, wipes away the tears, and stands up.

Zephios: Tell me what you demons desire.

Shadow: New allies. (Swings claw)

Zephios manages to dodge but is knocked off balance.

Shadow: Save your struggles boy, it will be over in swing I promise you. You'll make a good addition to us. (Swings again)

Right before he lands the blow, the events of the first shadow attacking, when Zephios wielded a sword, and when he kicked Hidori and wrangled his neck. Then, this phrase coursed through his brain;

If you wish to live, forget your sorrows and fears and summon me

The message unlocked another side of Zephios,. Zephios stood up and clinched his fist

Zephios: Per-so-na

Right before the shadow strikes a, barrier of light surrounded Zephios and the voice spoke again.

Thou art I and I art thou

By the overcoming of fears and sorrow

Thou hast summoned me

Hekrios, The master of battle!

A warrior in a robe, a crooked purple blade, and a dual pointed helmet appeared

Hekrios: It's about time you summon me, I was starting to get bored doing nothing inside your head.

Zephios: So you're a Persona, show me what you can do

Hekrios, Gladly, ZIO!

A lightning bolt came out of Hekrios's blade and obliterates the sheadow.

Hekrios: By the way, you left this. (Hands Zephios the sword he used last night)

Zephios: Alright, now I'm not totally defenseless.

More shadows start to appear.

Hekrios: Don't back out on me now.

Zephios: I've cried long enough. It's about time I stop acting like a coward and finally pull through.

Hekrios: Good, I didn't want you to stop here

They both prepare their swords.

Hekrios and Zephios: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2 The First Day

Persona Dreams and Revelations

Chapter 2. The First Day

Zephios and Hekrios charge at the shadows, slicing them one by one

Zephios: (Slashes shadow in half) These things never learn do they? (slashes Shadow's arm of then decapitates it)

Hekrios (Launches Zio) Nope, they just keep coming back. (Stabs Shadow)

The shadow kept coming and Zephios and Hekrios were starting to tire out.

Zephios: Any ideas on how we end this. (Slices Shadow's arms off)

Hekrios: I got a plan, but it's kinda risky. (Launches Zio) If anyone's around us, they could get severely injured. (Decapitates Shadow)

Zephios: I'm all ears because I can't take much more of this. (Slices Shadow in half)

Hekrios: Ok here's what we do. we need to get some space, but it should work. (grabs Zephios and jumps out of the middle of the shadows) Now, hold your sword next to mine.

Zephios: (Places sword next to Hekrios's) Got it, now what?

Hekrios: Close your eyes and let our mind synch.

Zephios and Hekrios both close their eyes and start to meditate. The shadows start to close in on the both of them, but the swords shoot up a beam of light.

Zephios and Hekrios: MAZIO!

All of a sudden, huge lightning bolts strike all the shadows and when the siege was over, none were left in sight.

Zephios: Thank god it's over, (bends over and starts panting) What was that?

Hekrios: That was a spell used with our minds in synch. If you are able to synch with a Persona, you can unlock great powers.

Zephios: (Panting) I'm beat, do you know where the school is?

Hekrios: I thought we weren't going to school.

Zephios: Yeah, but all of this has made me realize something. If I am to go on life, U must accept that people hate me.

Hekrios: They don't hate you.

Zephios: Pat doesn't, but everyone else does. The first Jap I met today hated Americans.

Hekrios: Screw him. They will be people are gonna hate you, but that doesn't mean you have to go act like a zombie. That guy was a jackass, you can tell on the look of Pat's face.

Zephios: (Smiles) Thanks for the help.

Hekrios: No problem, now follow me (Walks off)

These feelings you revealed formed a faint bond between you and your Persona

Thou art I and I art thou

For the feelings that you revealed to me

I shall be there

When thoust call upon me

A blue card appeared and floated over Zephios's hand. It had the sign of a Persona on one side and a picture of Hekrios on the other.

Hekrios: You coming or what?

Zephios; I'm coming. (Runs after Hekrios)

6:57AM

At the school

The bus is parked on the school campus. Students are exiting the bus, but the bus driver and staring at Pat, Hidori, and the girl.

Bus driver: Why today? Why can't you two get along for one freaking day?

Hidori: I didn't know the American would run out the door like an idiot.

Pat: That idiot kicked your ass, you can't say nothing.

Short haired girl: Will you two shut up.

Bus driver: Alright I'll make you a deal. If the boy shows up this afternoon, I won't squeal. However, if he doesn't, I'll have to report this to the principal.

Short haired girl: Alright we should look for him in between periods.

Hidori: Xelfer, we're Juniors, the one with the best chances of finding him is Pat since he's the sophomore.

Xelfer: That doesn't mean we can't try.

Pat: Sounds like a plan

Bus Driver: Alright, I'll keep quiet about this situation for now. Now run along, it's getting close to seven, and you don't want to be late.

As they exit the bus, Zephios and Hekrios arrive at the school

Hekrios: Here we are, Akira Gakusei High

Zephios: Man, this place is big.

It was one big building with four floors, one for each grade level. The cafeteria was in the center of the first floor and all of the doors opened by pulling them left to right.

Hekrios: Now use the card you just received to send me back.

Zephios; You mean this thing (Pulls out the card with Hekrios"s picture on it)

Hekrios: Yeah that one.

Zephios: But how will I find my room.

Hekrios: Look at your schedule inside. It will tell you who your homeroom teacher is.

Zephios: Got it, now retreat. (Pulls out the card and Hekrios disappears)

Zephios enters and looks at his schedule and room. When he arrives, he finds his teacher, Mr. Hidashi, waiting outside.

Mr. Hidashi: You're LATE HIKARIMINCHI!

Zephios: Sorry, I had some problems this morning (bows)

Mr. Hidashi: Yeah whatever, come inside.

Mr. Hidashi opens the door and Zephios follows. When they arrive, Zephios glances across the room and doesn't recognize anyone, except for Pat and Xelfer. Mr. Hidashi goes up to his desk, picks up his ruler and slams it.

Mr. Hidashi: Alright everyone sit down and shuddup. We have a new student here in Japan as they're making me introduce him. This Zephios Hikarimichi everyone.

Zephios: …

Mr. Hidashi: Well you gonna say something or what?

Nice to meet you

…..hi

Anyone know what his problem is?

Zephios: ….hi

Mr. Hidashi: Hey look everybody it's his first word, get the camera honey.

Laughter breaks out

Mr. Hidashi: Now SHUDDUP. You Listen here Hikarimichi. In Japan, we don't go touching on girls like you Americans so I don't wanna see any touching between you and a girl, You understand.

Zephios: Yes sir.

Mr. Hidashi: I'm not gonna make it easy so you can sit by hmmmmm her (Points at Xelfer)

Xelfer: (In thought) This is too easy

Zephios: Uhh Mr. Hidashi, I can't

Mr. Hidashi: And why not?

Zephios: Well because

We had a problem this morning

She hates me

She has a boyfriend

Zephios: She has a boyfriend.

Everyone except Xelfer, Zephios, and the Mr. Hidashi: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Pat starts to snicker.

Xelfer: What are you laughing at?

Pat (Snickering) I'm sorry, but it's just too funny. He thinks Hidori is your boyfriend

Xelfer: (Stomps on Pat's foot) Shut up

Pat: Owwww

Mr. Hidashi: Well what do you know, Sit by her anyway

Zephios reluctantly walks over to the open seat next to Xelfer.

Mr. Hidashi: Alright now we have a lot of crap to go over today so stop daydreaming and listen.

The lecture lasted till Lunch

11:59AM

Mr. Hidashi: Alright, it's almost time for lunch so off with you and better come back or I will report you for skipping. Now get the hell out of here.

The bell rings and everyone starts to leave. Zephios quickly gathers his things and dashes for the exit, but Pat and Xelfer go after him. He manages to outrun them and hides by a locker.

Xelfer (panting) Damn, he's fast.

Pat (panting) I know, but we'll get him at lunch

Xelfer: Okay, I'll catch up later.

Pat: Whatever you say. (Walks off)

Xelfer heads for the lockers but a shadow appears and starts to follow

Zephios: (murmuring) CRAP, I was so close (heads for the staircase and pulls out the card)

PERSONA! A beam of light shoots out and Hekrios appears.

Xelfer stops to see where the noise was coming, but the shadow grabs her and throws her into a locker

Shadow: Your blood is mine, girl. Swings claw)

Xelfer screams and Hekrios leaps and sends the shadow flying.

Hekrios: He's not like the others Zephios, be careful

Zephios: (Pulling out his sword) How is stronger?

Shadow: (Reappears) Because I won't be killed by such a pitiful attack.

Hekrios: Show yourself.

Shadow: As you wish

The goo fell off of his body to form silver armor and a sword.

Zephios: Now I see how he's stronger.

Shadow Hehehehe I'm stronger than I look boy. (Charges at Zephios)

Zephios and the Shadow begin to swordfight. After three swings, Zephios ducked and sliced the Shadow's shoulder, but the shadow kicks him, sending him to the ground. The shadow attempts to stab Zephios but Hekrios launches Zio at his back and the shadow charges at him.

Zephios: Damn, how are we gonna kill this thing?

Hekrios: (Clashing swords) No idea, but there must be a way.

Hekrios disarms the shadow and starts to slice him repeatedly.

Hekrios: (Slicing the shadow) Come on big man, show me what you got, show me what you got.

Shadow: Okay

The shadow grabs Hekrios by the neck and slams in to a locker, then throws him at the wall. He picks up his sword and charges at Xelfer.

Shadow: (Charging) No one can save you now little girl (prepares for an overhead slash)

Zephios: (Intersecting and blocking) You forgot about me, didn't you

Zephios knocks the sword into the air and stabs the shadow in the gut.

Shadow: Aaaargh, Ok I'm threw playing around.

The shadow grabs Zephios by the neck and slams him into the locker.

Shadow: (choking Zephios) I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR NECK!

Suddenly Hekrios launches Zio and Zephios breaks free, grabs his sword, and pins his sword against the Shadow's neck.

Shadow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zephios decapitates the shadow and the limp body falls to the ground and fades into darkness.

Zephios: (panting) That was close.

Hekrios: (panting) Tell me about it

Xelfer: I finally caught you.

Zephios: Huh

Xelfer: (Gets up) You're not getting away this time.

Zephios: Do I know you?

Hekrios I think that shadow hit her in the head too hard.

Xelfer: Stop playing pretend, you remember from this morning don't you?

Zephios: CRAP, she's unto us!

Hekrios: No she's not. (Point sword into the air) See ya around

A flash of light occurred and blinded Xelfer. When she regained sight, Zephios and Hekrios were gone.

Xelfer: How did they do that?

12:13PM

In the cafeteria, they served curry, Asian American omelets, and tofu. Zephios grabbed an omelet, mil, and a fork and headed for the table Pat was sitting at. He was enjoying Ramen, he had leftover, and drinking some Coke.

Pat: Heyy what's up?

Zephios; nothing much

Pat: Hey, why'd you run from us?

Zephios: I guess I was too ashamed to talk to any of you, especially that girl.

Pat: Don't worry about this morning

Zephios: But

Pat: It's okay, the bus driver won't suspend you. We have it under control.

Zephios notices Xelfer headed this way.

Please man, you gotta hide me under the table.

Pat: Dude

Zephios: Please, promise me you won't tell them where I'm at. You're the only one I can trust.

Pat: Fine, hide under the table and I'll push up the seat.

Zephios hides under the table and Pat pushes up the seat. Along with Xelfer, Hidori approaches and the sit down in the seats that aren't being used.

Hidori: You found him yet?

Xelfer: Yes, he's in the same homeroom as us.

Pat: Ooh, ooh, tell him what happened.

Xelfer: He thinks you and I are dating.

Hidori: WHAT!

Pat: (Laughing) BWAHAHAHA, the look on her face was PRICELESS.

Hidori: That American is really starting to piss me off.

Xelfer: By the way you acted; I don't blame him and stop classifying him like that.

Hidori: Why don't you stop pitying him? He's smartass and annoying one too, and you always take his side.

Pat: Why do you hate Americans so much what they do to you.

Hidori: It's none of your business.

Pat: Yes it is because I'm an American too.

Everyone gasped in shock.

Hidori: I'm going somewhere else (Gets up)

As he leaves, he kicks something hard.

Hidori: What the?

He bends over to see Zephios eating.

Hidori; HE'S BEEN UNDER THE TABLE THE ENTIRE TIME!

Zephios: OH CRAP!

Zephios emerges from the table and starts running and Xelfer and Hidori se after him.

Pat: Man, so close

They run up a flight of stairs and into a hallway. Zephios made so many turns that he was able to lose Xelfer, but Hidori wasn't falling for it.

Hidori: You might be able to outrun Xelfer and Pat, but you're not gonna escape me.

Hidori tackles Zephios and pins him to the ground.

Hidori: Hahaha gotchya now.

Zephios struggles to move but it fails.

Hidori: You're not getting away this time. You may have beaten me before, but you're not winning this time.

?: Will you ever learn to stop overestimating your strength?

Hidori: Huh?

Hekrios grabs him by the neck and throws him into a locker. Zephios gets up.

Zephios: DUDE!  
Hekrios: I'm sorry I just couldn't resist. (Points sword in the air) You've been warned.

A flash of blinds Hidori and when he regained sight, they were gone.

Hidori: Ugggh, howww?

Xelfer finds Hidori on the ground and rushes over to him.

Xelfer: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?

Hidori: I had him, I had him right where I wanted him, but someone came and grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the lockers.

Xelfer: Can you stand?

Hidori: Barely

Xelfer: Come on (puts arms around his back0

Hidori: Thank you

Xelfer helped escort him to his next class.

2:00PM

School was finally over. Zephios was able to escape Xelfer for the day, but how long will it last?

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
